


Emergency Landing

by idiom



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Self-Lubrication, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiom/pseuds/idiom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a routine survey mission over an enemy planet, Poe goes into heat and is forced to ground his X-wing in a dense forest just a few miles from a First Order outpost. Thankfully he was flying low enough that no one saw him coming down… but there is one alpha visiting that particular outpost who doesn't need radar to sense an omega in distress nearby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Landing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reitoei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reitoei/gifts).



> I'M BACK WITH PORN! 
> 
> This fic was for a trade with the lovely, but equally deserving of the kink shaming reitoei (melliferae on Tumblr). The Kylo/Poe ABO fics I’ve been reading also inspired this, you can find them in my bookmarks (my favs are all of them…). I’ve been working on my original novels the past few months so I haven’t gone on a nice smutty fanfic writing binge in a while. 
> 
> And that’s what this is… just so you know… it’s straight up smut. Smutty smutty smut smut smut. ABO trash. Read it…

 

 ★

“So, who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?” 

They’d met once before. The memory was a bit of a blur, but Poe could tell that Kylo Ren recognized him as well. Though Poe couldn’t see his face, the way the Force-user tilted his head curiously to one side gave him away.

And Poe definitely recognized the mask. It was the last he’d seen of Kylo during their previous encounter.

★ 

Survey missions were tedious, but necessary. It was next to impossible to get spies behind the First Order’s lines, so most of the Rebel Alliance’s information came from heat signatures in the enemy camps. Getting the readings involved flying strategically over enemy territory, low enough to scan but not so low that their ships would be caught on radar. If Poe was lucky, he would be able get enough information to make a good estimate of First Order troop numbers on the planet’s surface. 

Unfortunately, lady luck had never been very intimate with Poe.

The first signs of a trouble came on suddenly as Poe was flying past the snow topped trees of the planet’s vast forest. A pain ripped through him to his core. In a heartbeat, it surged through his entire body. At the first shocks, Poe grunted and slumped forward across the controls as his abdomen clenched, struck by a sharp cramp that made his vision turn white for a split second.

He leaned into the controls, his chest hitting the joystick. The world seemed to shift as the X-wing drooped towards the trees, dangerously close to a nosedive before Poe managed to compose himself and pull up.

“Shit,” he hissed as he evened out his flight path. That movement had been too abrupt to pass it off as a fluke, he knew that when BB-8 started beeping at him worriedly from the back.

“What was that?” Came a voice over the com, articulating BB-8’s frantic beeps. It was Admiral Statura from mission control back at the rebel base. “Poe? I saw that dive. Have you been targeted?”

“No. It was just me. I think…” Poe felt sweat beading on his forehead. He could hear the Admiral holding his breath on the other end of the communicator, waiting expectantly for more information.

“I think I’m going into heat,” Poe admitted.

“What?”

“It’s sudden. I have to land somewhere,” even as he spoke, Poe was heading prepping his ship for landing, flicking a set of switches as he dropped to an even lower altitude. His body was still cramping painfully, but after the first one, he could take it.

There was an odd sound as Admiral Statura protested. His voice grew a bit distant and there was a shuffling of paper when the admiral returned he was, stuttering out, “No, no no. We wouldn’t have sent you out if that were true. No, I’m reading it right here. Your med report says you should be in the clear for another week at least.”

Poe let out an amused huff. “Well, the med report’s wrong.”

“Maybe-”

“Pardon the impertinence, Admiral, but I know my heats and that’s definitely what this is. I’ve got to bring her down.”

“Poe, you can't just land! You're in First Order territory. You’re an omega in heat. If they catch you…”

Poe’ dark eyes rolled towards the sky as he shook his head. He didn’t want to hear any of it. Yes. Male omegas were hardy and fairly rare. He knew that and he knew what the First Order would do with him. If they caught him he’d end up as some general’s fuck toy, or worse, they’d use him to breed a new generation of stormtroopers.

Poe winced as another cramp lurched in his lower belly. “What do you want me to do? Fly inter planet like this?” Either way he was fucked, though one way was more literal.

He took Admiral Statura’s silence on the other end of the com as hesitant acceptance of the situation.

Poe was breathing heavily into his helmet already. He just needed an official order, otherwise he’d already be on the ground jerking himself into a blissful oblivion.

“Look, I'm not even on their radar,” he pleaded out. “I’ll be fine, don't worry about me it'll just be a few days hiding out in these woods. I’ve got supplies and, besides, I've been through worse.”

The silence continued for a long while. When the Admiral popped up again, it came with a relenting sigh.

“I've sent you the coordinate of the safest landing spot. Don't leave your X-wing, Poe. We’re sending a rescue team… soon.”

The hesitation in Statura’s voice didn’t inspire, but Poe could only sigh and hope for the best. With a few taps of his screen downloaded the coordinates.

“Got it, Admiral. Bringing her down.”

 ★

The safest place to land turned out to be a tight clearing in the dense snowy wood that covered most of the frosty planet. It was much too close to the First Order base for comfort, but Admiral Statura’s intel asserted that the forest was rarely patrolled.

As soon as he landed, BB-8 beeped quietly but curiously from the back. Poe was so out of it he almost didn’t hear his little buddy trying to get his attention.

“I’m fine, BB-8,” Poe responded, “It’s just my heat came on really… all of a sudden.”

BB-8 seemed shocked into silence before it began beeping frantically.

Poe smirked and shook his head when the droid started siting the same medical report the Admiral had found earlier. “I know, BB. I know. It’s not like these things are set in stone though.” Poe could only laugh when BB-8 beeped to disagree. “Whatever. It’ll be okay. We’re just waiting for someone to come pull us out. Shouldn’t be long.”

BB-8 made a soft whirring noise, wondering how it could help.

“No, nothing you can do.” Poe pulled off his helmet and put it aside so he could start stripping his vest and jacket away from his over heated skin. “A little privacy maybe?” he suggested with a chuckle.

BB-8 beeped twice and then something clicked and the droid seemed to go into sleep mode for the time being.

With a sigh, Poe started stripping out of his flight suit. He only got so far as to pull the orange material from his tawny shoulders and unzip it before his well of patience ran dry. He let out a moan as soon as his cock slipped out from the flight suit into the cooling air.

It had been a long time since Poe had gone into heat unexpectedly. Last time it had happened, he was still doing flight training. That particular event had almost lead to several of his Alpha comrades getting thrown out of the academy after they’d all started fighting over who deserved to fuck him first in the middle of an airstrip. Poe was glad he hadn’t gotten in trouble as well, but really everyone knew it wasn’t the omega’s fault; young alphas needed to learn how to control themselves.

Poe usually had someone on standby to help him through his heat. Typically a fellow pilot, someone he trusted. He usually went for males or some of the larger non-human pilots. A few of them that Poe had been with were confused by secondary genders. Still, they were no less willing to lend him a… hand.

This was the first time in a long time that Poe would be alone during his heat. Even if he were to be rescued, they would probably have to tranquilize him for the journey back home. He’s be too much of a distraction otherwise.

Poe groaned at that realization. He closed his eyes and started stroking himself faster. He wrapped one hand at the base of his cock and drew it slowly up while the other hand dipped lower. His long fingers slipped downbetween his thighsto where he was already getting wet.

God, it hasn’t come on so strong in a while, Poe realized as he slipped a finger inside himself through the gathering slick. The clear fluid gathered and slid down his fingers, into his palm, making wet noises as he pulled in and out. He was too far gone to care that he was fucking himself back onto his fingers in the middle of enemy territory…

…too far gone to hear the crunching of footsteps approaching across the snow covered ground.

“Intruder! Step out of your spacecraft,” A deep, electronically muffled voice called from outside the X-wing.

“Ah, shit,” Poe sighed to himself. He couldn’t see who it was, but judging by the stifled quality of their voice, Poe assumed it was a stormtrooper. Despite this imminent danger, his hand didn’t stop working up and down the length of his cock. If anything, he moved faster. His body was on automatic, probably convinced that a pumping out an even stronger omegan scent could seduce any approaching enemy.

There was a strange sound from outside, like metal clicking and fabric moving in the wind. The same deep voice was no-longer muffled when it called out a second time. “Show yourself, rebel scum!”

Poe shook his head and moaned. He still couldn’t bring himself to stop pawing at his own desperately, needy body even when he heard and felt the rumbling and scraping as the man outside climbed up onto his X-wing. Something heavy and metal was set down on one of the wings, then there were booted footsteps coming closer, walking along the hull of the ship.

The hatch flew open as it was nearly ripped off of its hinges. It was only then Poe finally stop touching himself. He froze and his heavy gaze shifted up towards the man standing over him.

Well, definitely not a stormtrooper, Poe thought as he took in the black robes that covered the man’s towering form. The man was about the same age as Poe, but he had dark eyes that had seen an abyss far beyond their years. The man’s long black hair fell into his eyes, having been blown into disarray. However, he didn’t seem to have noticed.

For all of his good looks, they were secondary to Poe, the first thing he noticed was the musk that had filtered through the air and his own scent as soon as the hatch had been opened. The man above him smelled thickly of spice and earth, something raw and unfettered.

An alpha. An alpha who seemed just as curious about the overwhelming omega scent coming off of Poe. It had accumulated to quite a stench in the hotbox that had just been forced open.

“What is this?” the alpha demanded, nearly tripping over his long robes as he stumbled a few steps back along the hood of the X-wing.

Poe was at a loss for words. He still hadn’t bothered to cover himself and he could tell it was making the enemy uncomfortable.

Good.

The alpha noticed Poe smirking and took another step back. “This is a trap,” he hissed.

Poe laughed half-heartedly and licked his lips. “It’s really not, but we can make it one if you want, alpha.”

The man frowned, his expression filtering between confusion and disgust. “My name is Kylo Ren and you will address me as such,” he barked back at Poe, seeming to have regained his footing - more or less.

The mention of that name had Poe’s eyes widening slightly. This was the man who’d been the bane of the resistance? He fit the description that Poe had so often heard, although it was said that no one had ever seen his face. They’d always described him as a black-robed monster in a mask.

Poe was abruptly pulled from that train of thought.

There was a whooshing of thick fabric being thrown aside as Kylo Ren drew something from his robes. A second later, Poe was blinded by a flash of red light.

He winced and when he opened his eyes he could see the red glow of a lightsaber, far too close to his cheek for comfort. Poe could feel the raw heat coming off it, but in a way that fire just barely rivalled what had long since built to a heady burn inside him. 

“Where are your allies hiding?” Kylo demanded, looking around in a way that didn’t so much speak of trying to find danger so much as it spoke of his awkward need to look away from Poe’s exposed body.

“You know,” Poe drawled, “I was joking before when I said we could make this a trap. That was a joke… a type of- a double-ent- Don’t you First Order guys do jokes?” Poe quirked his brow as he watched Kylo’s confusion grow the more he spoke.

Kylo didn’t respond. His gaze had slowly shifted down to where Poe was lightly caressing his own ribs, fingers sliding over tan flesh that was damp with sweat despite the cold. His focus dragged downwards, drawn to where Poe’s hands were still between his legs. His fingers started moving again, two slipping slowly in and out of his body, uncaring about the current situation, perhaps the only thing keeping Poe sane.

Kylo looked away, his entire body flushed with unfamiliar arousal. The heated feeling only rose when he heard the omega let out a charming laugh.

“I would apologize, but you are threatening to kill me. Can you blame me for wanting to get one last-“ Poe stopped suddenly, letting out a surprised moan. He’d pressed too far and it felt too good. “Shit.” He was barely holding it together.

Thankfully, in that moment, neither was Kylo.

The alpha seemed to be debating something in his own mind. He looked down his own body to where his robes had started to bulge obscenely. His eyes were only there for a moment before he looked away towards the forest, his fingers gripping tighter at the hilt of his sabre.

Kylo looked like he wanted to break something. There was so much alpha in him and he just needed to let it out on something… or someone.

“Aw, poor baby alpha,” Poe said breathily. “You don't even know what to do with that weapon of yours do you.”

Kylo turned on him with a growl. “I know how to use this,” he hissed, spinning his sabre in one hand, removing a non-vital piece of the X-wing as he did. “Shall I run you through to prove it.”

Again Poe surprised him by laughing. “Nice try, Kylo Ren,” the omega spoke his full name with a sultry purr, letting his gaze drop down the length of the other man’s body. “But that’s not the weapon I was talking about.”

Poe knew he’d once again caught the young alpha off guard. Kylo stood frozen, then there was an electronic hiss as his lightsaber powered down.

Kylo was surprised by the omega before him. He had no fear, though something clouded his mind in a luscious haze that was drawing Kylo in, beaconing him to get lost in it.

Poe watched as Kylo tucked his light sabre back into his belt. The alpha started pacing along the hood of the X-wing.

With one lip caught between his teeth, Poe continued slowly dragging his fingers in and out of his body. If he’d been wet before, now he was dripping a sopping mess into the bottom half of his flight suit. He didn’t care. Kylo’s alpha scent was driving him out of his mind with lust and he could tell even with pleasure-hooded eyes that the feeling was mutual.

Kylo paused mid-step and closed his eyes. He took a long deep breath through his nose and let it out with asound that rumbled deep in his chest. Turning back to Pow, he held out one hand, fingers spread, searching for something, gently probing.

“I can smell it.” Kylo whispered. “There’s a ripeness about you. You're ready for something. So ready… What is your body so desperate for?”

Poe groaned and automatically moved to spread his legs upon hearing that, only his they were caught in the low riding jumpsuit he still wore.

“You've really never met an omega,” Poe panted, not needing to ask.

It made sense. All of the stormtroopers were Betas, clones and humans alike. Then there were the higher ups, the First Order prided itself on having the highest calibre alphas in their upper ranks. It explained why Kylo and General Hux were constantly being reported to be at odds with each other. There wasn’t a single spy that hadn’t brought back news of some row witnessed between the famed First Order General and the Force-user. By all accounts, they were constantly at each other’s throats. Still, surely Kylo would have learned about omegan biology while learning about his own secondary-gender.

“You need a teacher. I’m an omega expert,” Poe murmured gently. He slowly pulled his fingers from his body and reached out towards Kylo with a hand, shiny and slick. “Can we put aside our differences for a few hours? I could show how this works.”

The rousing smell grew stronger, sweet like the luscious fruits that grew in the orchards on Yavin IV. They were enemies, yes, but somehow Kylo had no moral qualms when it came to learning. He didn’t see any danger in it and he was, after all, an avid student.

Kylo relaxed his defensive stance. “What is your name?”

“Poe.” It was said with the tiniest hint of a smirk. The smirk of a man who knew he was about to get exactly what he wanted.

“Poe.” Kylo nodded. “Show me.”

Poe raised a brow at Kylo’s sudden, but still hesitant insistence. “This will take a while. Does General Hux know you’re here,” he asked, cocking his head to one side, a smirk curling at one corner of his lips despite the sweaty mess that he was. He pretended to be joking, but he actually needed to be sure that no one would come searching for Kylo.

“No, he does not,” Kylo replied, almost growling at the mention of the other alpha’s name despite the fact that Hux had never even met the omega.

Technically, he was betraying the First Order by not informing them of the intruder in their midst, but what was a single omega going to do? An omega in heat no less. What would killing him achieve? It would do nothing except upset the rebellion.

No, Kylo would not kill this man. Nor would he turn him over to Hux so the other alpha could use him to breed more of his supposedly-superior stormtroopers.

Poe was going to be Kylo’s little secret.

 ★

With a gentility that he barely remembered possessing, Kylo helped Poe out of the X-wing. However, his demeanour slipped as soon as he had Poe standing before him, smelling perfectly omega. The scent of his heat was unbearably strong and only stronger still now that he held Poe close.

Poe was a full head shorter than Kylo. He had to tilt his chin to look up at the other man. It was much easier to look down at the large expanse of his body, than up into those dark, sex-glazed eyes of his. Kylo was staring back at him with a hunger is his gaze that Poe wanted nothing more than to feed.

Poe was hardly wearing anything at that point. His orange jumpsuit was hanging precariously low on his hips, not even trying to cover his cock were it pressed out over the zipper, hard and wanting.

Kylo growled.

Poe, for all his teasing, was at a loss for words when the alpha suddenly dropped to his knees on the damp forest floor. He gasped as the man leaned in to press his nose in the junction between his legs. His nose pressed just under Poe’s arching cock as he inhaled.

Kylo breathed deep, his mouth watering. He drooled over the luscious scent like a starving man, this scent he’d never smelled before and yet now couldn’t imagine being without.

“You smell so…” was all that Kylo could think to whisper before his chest rumbled with a low growl. He had no words to describe arousing richness that was Poe. He pressed his mouth to base of the omega’s cock in a wet kiss.

“You’re not so bad-” Poe tried to say, but it came out sounding more like a whine as Kylo moved lower to press his mouth to the wet spot that was spreading across the fabric of Poe’s jumpsuit. He sucked on the fabric before returning to let his tongue trail over the vein on the underside of Poe’s cock, enjoying the rich tang of him.

Kylo had his own thick, musky scent. It was a piquant spice that clung to Poe’s scenes, hitting a place inside that had his eyes rolling back in his head before Kylo had even touched him.

Kylo stood and took a step back, his gaze traveling up and down over every inch of Poe’s exposed skin. He wanted more of the omega. He wanted everything.

Poe bared his teeth at the lack of contact and moved to grab Kylo and pull him back. However, as soon as he moved to grab after the alpha, Kylo raised a hand and Poe found himself unable to move.

Kylo quickly divested himself of his cloak and tossed it so that it fell neatly over the forest floor. The black cloth was so thick and dark it appeared as though the snowy ground had been sucked into a black hole.

Before he even noticed that he could move again, Poe found himself falling back, landing with a soft huff back onto that empty piece of space. Kylo wasn’t far behind. He dropped to his hands and knees between Poe’s legs and crawled slowly forward. With his hands on Poe’s thighs, he rose up, like a feral animal trying to intimidate its prey.

Poe’s pupils dilated and a breath rushed into his lungs as Kylo slowly pulled off his robes. He was lean and toned. His torso seemed to go one forever, as pale as the snow that surrounded them. He could have come off as lanky or awkward under those robes, but every movement he made was made with a calculated, almost mechanical grace.

“I was half expecting some kind of… droid under there,” Poe breathed. Though he tried to tease, it was obvious that he couldn’t keep the excitement out of his tone.

Kylo tore away Poe’s jumpsuit in one swift movement. He tossed the orange fabric aside and paused to absorb the image laid out before him.

Poe was gorgeous, sprawled out and writhing before him. His hips tilted towards Kylo and his back arched in a perfect display of submission.

One large hand ran up Poe’s chest, nearly stretching fully across it with fingers spread wide.

Poe sighed at the pressure as that hand slid down his chest to his abdomen, just below his ribs. Soon both of Kylo’s hands were on him, large palms caressing his sides as his thumbs rolled over the hard buds of his nipples. Poe hissed. He was so hard from the touch and he was sure his slick was running between his thighs, soaking the cloak lying beneath them.

With a small amount of pressure, Kylo forced him back against the ground, holding Poe still and flat with one hand while the other moved to slid up the inside of his thigh.

Poe grit his teeth in anticipation as that hand moved closer and closer to the source of his heat.

“You’re so wet here. It’s slick and your scent…it’s stronger,” Kylo murmured almost as if her were coming out of a dream. “Are you wet for me?”

Poe closed his eyes, his forehead wrinkling as a pulse shot through his body. “You need to… not talk,” he panted.

Kylo buried his face in Poe’s neck, breathing in his scent at the vein that pumped rapidly with his heart rate. He could feel something moving between them and realized that Poe’s hand was between his legs. Leaning back, Kylo watched as Poe thrust his two middle fingers into his wet hole, using the other two to hold himself open.

“Ah. Is that what you need?” Kylo asked in a low tone. His already deep voice seemed to drop an entire octave until it was practically just a rumble.

“Ah hn. Yeah.” Poe was nearly beyond words. He was willing spreading his legs for Kylo Ren, the resistance’s greatest threat and enemy and Kylo didn’t need to use his powers to see exactly what Poe was asking for.

Poe pulled his fingers away from himself and raised his hand the few inches up to the waistband on Kylo’s pants. He ran slick digits over the fabric, but somehow he didn’t have the dexterity to slip his hand inside. All he could do was drop his hand to where the hard line of Kylo’s cock was bulging obscenely against the black fabric. When he made contact, Kylo’s hips moved forward in an uncontrolled thrust, pressing his hardness against Poe, fitting the bulge into the space between his legs, just above his needy entrance.

Poe slammed his head back against the ground and swore breathily which only encouraged Kylo to do that again… and again. Kylo was still so in control of himself and it would have really pissed Poe off if the virgin alpha wasn’t so miraculously good at what he was doing.

“You’re close to begging. I can feel it,” Kylo whispered monotonously as he leaned in again to drown in the scent that positively dripped from every pore in Poe’s body. “I don’t need you to beg for it. I want you to have it. I want to give you what you need. Just show me. Show me what you need.”

Poe’s body was screaming. He didn’t think it possible, but he spread his legs even further and arched up towards Kylo.

“You’re a sadist,” he managed to gasp out between gritted teeth.

In response, Kylo only chuckled. He leaned back once more, and took a long moment to gaze down at the omega as he considered his conquest. His hands caressed Poe’s smaller, tanned body and came to rest on his hips. His thumbs stroked that V of muscle that lead down to where Poe so badly needed his touch. Kylo stayed there, enjoying the pause and what it did to the writhing little omega beneath him. Inside, he himself was just as lustful, high off Poe’s scent and ready to rut, but Kylo considered this entire event a perfect opportunity to practice his control.

Poe’s legs suddenly tightened around Kylo’s waist and his hands grabbed hold of the alpha’s wrists. He looked up at Kylo, pleading with dark soulful eyes.

It wasn’t quite the begging Kylo had hoped for, but he took it.

With a hum of approval, Kylo lifted one hand to his pants and pulled them down, just enough to release his heavy cock. It was a trial to keep the smirk form his lips when he saw Poe’s eyes widened at its length.

“In proportion, I guess,” Poe mumbled, his shock giving him a little burst of his old self. That was quick to dissipate when Kylo’s fingers found his entrance. He groaned as one long digit joined his, pushing deeper than he could reach on his own and causing his entire body to jolt with an electric shock of pleasure.

“You need to not talk,” Kylo whispered, repeating Poe’s words right into his ear as he began vigorously plunging his fingers into the omega’s slick hole. He pressed forward alongside Poe’s own fingers, filling him to the brink, but he knew he didn’t need to worry. Poe could take it like a good omega.

With a groan, Poe moved his own hands aside to let Kylo work him into a blissful stupor. He gripped the cloak beneath his back, gathering the dark fabric in his fists as he struggled to hold onto something while his mind retreated into erotic oblivion.

His abdomen clenched with each thrust of Kylo’s fingers and all too soon he was coming to the edge.

Poe whimpered and tightened his legs around Kylo. It wouldn’t be enough.

“Want…” he breathed, unable to say more as Kylo continued his assault. Poe’s eyes were squeezed tight shut, but he could practically hear the smirk in Kylo’s tone as he spoke.

“You have to tell me what you want,” the alpha murmured flippantly. “I don’t even know what to do with this, remember?”

Poe’s eye rolled back in his head as Kylo stroked the thick head of his cock slowly through the slick mess between his legs. His cock caught on Poe’s hole, but he didn’t let it sink in. He pressed and teased before slipping away only to stroke again, up and down over that dripping place where Poe needed it most.

“Have you forgotten? I’ve never met an omega,” Kylo continued, cocking his head to one side in a feigned show of innocence. “How do I even know where this goes?” He punctuated his query by letting the head of his cock slap against Poe’s wet hole.

Poe’s legs tightened around his waist, but Kylo once again, used his powers to stopped him from moving. That’s when Poe’s eyes snapped open.

“Fuck me,” he hissed with a need in his voice that matched the fire burning in his gaze.

Kylo paused…before ever so slowly stroking his cock over Poe’s hole, this time pressing and pressing until he inched inside. Just the tip slipped through Poe’s tight muscle.

Poe groaned and arched up into the sensation. It wasn’t enough, but it was a start. He felt himself getting wetter, his already overripe body producing more slick around the head of Kylo’s cock until it was dripping down his length. He clawed at the alpha’s chest, not sure if he was trying to draw blood or force him to godeeper.

Kylo didn’t thrust forward, despite the fact that every atom in his body urging him to do so and he was finally starting to lose his grip on his well-mastered control. He wanted to hold off longer, but the intoxicating scent of Poe’s arousal was beginning to take its tole on his senses. He slowly fucked just the tip of his cock slowly in and out. After a few of these short, teasing thrusts, he couldn’t help pressing all the way. Once thick inch at a time, he sank fully, deeply into Poe’s wanting body.

The omega’s hands shot up to grasp at his shoulders, fingernails biting into his skin, leaving red welts but not quite drawing blood. Kylo relished the pain. The slight sting only increased the pleasure he took in claiming Poe’s heat. He paused a moment to absorb the primal feelings that quickly consumed his being.

Poe cried out at the first thrust. Kylo was thick and heavy inside him, but it felt so right.

It was different, mating with an alpha. Everything felt too hard, too fast and too deep, and yet all these things culminated in the perfect sensation: pure unadulterated pleasure. Everything was bordering on too much. Every deep thrust pressed against the walls of his core, causing jolts to shoot through him like electric current that had Poe biting his lip to keep from screaming so loud that there would be no way they wouldn’t get discovered.

Kylo leaned down over him as he thrust, allowing Poe to burry his nose in that place where his neck met his shoulder. Scenting only added another level to his gratification. The pleasure he got from inhaling of Kylo’s alpha scent on its own was almost enough to send him over the edge of his peak.

For a baby alpha, Kylo knew exactly what he was doing. He moved his hips as though he knew just how Poe most liked it. Rolling forward, thrust after smooth thrust entered deep and hard with wet sounds that were only drowned out by the duet that was created by their moans and heavy breaths.

Kylo rolled them over and Poe suddenly found himself sitting on top of the alpha, the full weight of his body pressing him down onto Kylo’s engorged cock. He let out a long whine through his teeth, jaw clenching.

Kylo wasn’t moving anymore.

“What? What are you doing?” Poe drawled out. His head was still spinning from the turn. “Why’d you stop?”

The alpha was casually palming Poe’s thighs, drawing his large hands up and down over the twitching muscles. He reached the place where Poe’s legs met and let his thumbs drift to caress the sensitive skin under Poe’s aching cock, that place that was shiny with Poe’s slick.

“You’re the one who wanted this so badly,” Kylo murmured, his eyes travelling from where they were connected back up to meet Poe’s confused gaze. “Take it.”

Poe licked his lips and forced himself to bit back a whimper. He pressed his palms to the alpha’s pale chest as he lifted himself up. It was easy to gain momentum, feel the thick slide of Kylo’s cock in and out of his body. He was so desperate for it. It wasn’t long before he was bouncing in the alpha’s lap, reaching and coming closer and closer to the completion he was aching for. He could feel Kylo’s knot growing beneath him, the girth of it stretching his body each time he rose up.

Poe could have screamed when Kylo stopped him again, drawing him into a tight embrace and lifting him off his cock. A second later Poe found himself pressed face first into the damp cloak below them.

Kylo covered Poe with the weight of his much larger body and spread his cheeks with one hand. Again the alpha teased him, but not for long. Kylo pressed back inside with a single heavy thrust, leaning back over Poe as his cock plunged once more deep into the wet heat between his legs. He slid his hands up Poe’s waist and held him down while he fucked into the omega from behind, enjoying the contrast of his pale hands gripping the skin of the smaller man’s tanned waist.

Poe couldn’t hold back his impassioned cries as he was pressed down and taken. He reached back and dug his nails into Kylo’s thigh, trying to pull the man in deeper. Slick was coating his thighs. He was a wet mess where Kylo was taking him vigorously, making the most obscene sounds each time their hips met.

“Like that… just like that,” Poe gasped breathily as the pleasure built.

Kylo growled above him and again dropped his weight to Poe’s back. Covering him as he thrust harder.

Familiar shivers wracked Poe’s body as soon as he felt the fullness of Kylo’s knot finally catching on the rim of his hole, unable to pull out further. The sudden pressure of it sent the omega over the edge into a powerful climax that tore through him as suddenly as his heat had. Poe cried out as he came, splashing the black cloak, white come dotting the fabric like stars.

A more experienced alpha would sense this shuddering climax and pause to let his omega their spill seed before he bread his omega full. However, Kylo was not an experienced alpha. He kept riding Poe through his climax with his knot, making small incremental thrusts again and again. Even when the alpha came, he couldn’t seem to stop his hips from twitching in tiny over excited thrusts that caused seed and slick to slip past the knot and squelch messily out of Poe’s overheated body.

Poe came twice on Kylo’s knot, which only spurred the alpha on. He kept coming and coming as the omega’s tight hole clenched around his cock. Poe could already feel his heat beginning to cool down. Each stream the alpha released inside him doused the fires that had been consuming his body.

Kylo eventually let out a heavy breath. His hips stilled and he slowly collapsed down onto the smaller man beneath him. His body completely covered Poe’s, his chin resting above the omega’s head. Kylo tilted his head and scented his conquest, enjoying the calm, satisfied hormones seeping from Poe’s relaxed body.

With some effort, Poe turned his head to burry his nose in Kylo’s neck. He noticed for the first time a there was a familiarity to his scent.Kylo Ren smelled vaguely of someone he knew, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint who.

There was no time for questions.

Poe was sure Kylo wanted to get away as soon as his knot allowed. As soon as the heady post-climactic bliss subsided, the alpha grew tense above him. Where his hands were still holding Kylo close, Poe could feel the muscles in the his lean back stiffen.

“We should do this again some time,” Poe mumbled, barely comprehensible as he started tittering to himself. He let let his hands slip from Kylo’s back, caressing the alpha’s pale skin one last time before he pulled away. His eyes were closed, and he was too fucked out to open them, but he could sense that Kylo was standing over him, having paused in his hasty retreat. There was a long moment of stillness, then Poe felt himself being lifted from the now damp cloak he’d been laying on. With a nimbleness that seemed to contrast with his lanky form, Kylo carried Poe easily up and back into the cockpit of his X-wing.

Poe settled back into his seat, shivering a little until he felt his flight suit being draped over his naked body as a makeshift blanket. He still couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes, but by the sounds of shuffling fabric, Poe knew he was redressing.

Without another word, Kylo Ren retreated from the scene.

Poe chuckled to himself. It’s not as if he’d been expecting a kiss goodbye. He had very literally just crawled into bed with the enemy. With a sleepy smile, He bit his lip and hummed at the satisfaction of it all.

There was a distinctly hydraulic hiss, the same noise that Poe had hear upon Kylo’s first arrival.

Curiosity got the better of him.

Craning his neck, Poe looked down over the edge of his cockpit.

He huffed out a laugh before leaning back into his seat. He closed his eyes once more and murmured,

“Nice mask.”

★

Fin

★ 

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck yeah smut! 
> 
> Your kudos urge Kylo to 'come' towards the light... pun intended  
> Your comments shower Poe with a wash he definitely needs right now
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://itsanidiom.tumblr.com/)~!


End file.
